Dear Rinoa
by PromiseInTheRain
Summary: When Squall is knocked unconscious, Rinoa finds a stack of letters he wrote to her while she was in that state. Some dialogue taken directly from the game. Squinoa, one-shot. Let me know what you think!


Dear Rinoa

All of his friends had visited him once or twice, but Rinoa refused to leave his side. No one was positive as to what exactly put him in this state. It couldn't have been a regular monster. Sure, they knocked even the strongest of SeeDs out occasionally, but not like this. Dr. Kadowaki had told everyone that she wasn't sure when he would be waking up. Rinoa refused to leave, promising that when he finally did, she would be there.

After all, he was only like this because he had tried to save her.

Rinoa winced and pushed the memory as far away as she could. She had to stay positive, that way if Squall woke up-

"If." The doctor had said "if." Could he really be like this forever?

Rinoa pushed back her tears and squeezed Squall's hand with both of hers. She rested her head on his chest and felt his breathing clash with his heartbeat. It was like they were dancing to two different songs. His lungs danced a tango while his heart beat a waltz.

Rinoa remembered the first time they met, she had convinced him to since with her. She smiled at that memory. She became lost in thought and subconsciously let one of her hands slip into his jacket pocket.

The feel of dry, wrinkled paper brought her back to reality. She let curiosity take control for a moment and pulled out a bunch of paper folded together. She put a hand to her mouth when she saw her name scribbled on the first page. She looked at Squall, still unconscious, and unfolded the first letter with shaking hands.

_**Dear Rinoa,**_

_**I don't exactly know why I'm writing this. You're in a sort of coma, and I'm not sure what happened. But, I feel like this is the right thing to do.**_

_**You know, Rinoa, I'm no good with words. So I'm sorry if this doesn't turn out to be the best letter you've ever read. But I can't talk to you anyway, because you just lie there and there's no response. That's why I thought this would be easier. When you write letters, you don't expect anyone to reply right away. You wait patiently for a reply, so that's what I'll do.**_

_**Rinoa, I've been thinking too much. A lot of the time, my thoughts revolve around you. Right now I'm remembering how we met. First time we met was the day I became a SeeD. We met again... in Timber... We had a lot of arguments at first. But in time, things began to change. You were looking at me... You smiled when our eyes met. It made me feel calm, tranquil.**_

_**Rinoa... Give me another chance.**_

_**-Squall**_

Rinoa closed her eyes so she wouldn't cry. He had written to her while she was unconscious. He cared.

Rinoa took a deep breath and turned to the next letter. Her heart did a little flip when she read the words "Dear Rinoa."

_**Dear Rinoa,**_

_**I'm writing again. Even though this is just to get my thoughts out, I hope that someday you'll know. There's something about you, Rinoa. Something that makes me believe that there is maybe something in this world worth fighting now, Rinoa, I was just following orders. I fought because I was taught that fighting would bring peace. I fought because that's what I was told to do. Now I'm fighting for you, Rinoa, and I hope that that's okay. I promise I'll do everything I can until you finally wake up.**_

_**-Squall**_

Not wanting to stop, Rinoa quickly pulled out the next letter.

_**Dear Rinoa,**_

_**I haven't been eating much, and I know if you were awake you would be chastising me for that. But how can I think about eating when you're like this?**_

_**Rinoa... You feel so cold. Are you going to be like this forever? Isn't there anything I can do? You were so full of life. Now you don't even make a sound... I want to hear your voice. This is like talking to a wall. **_

_**Rinoa... Call my name.**_

_**-Squall**_

_**Dear Rinoa,**_

_**We're on our way to Esthar. They may be able to help you wake up. I'll try anything at this point.**_

_**I... sure have changed. I wonder what everyone's doing? They're probably laughing at me. Or maybe they're angry? What do you think?**_

_**To tell you the truth... I worry too much about what other people think of me... That's why I didn't want anyone to get to know me. I wanted to hide myself. I hate it.**_

_**"Squall is an unfriendly, introverted guy." It made it easy for me when people perceived me that way. That's a secret between you and me. Got that? Rinoa...**_

Rinoa put the letter down for a moment and looked at Squall. She held up her left hand and crossed her heart with her right. "Between me and you. I promise."

_**Dear Rinoa,**_

_**We're in outer space. I wish you were awake. I know you would have loved it. The moon is so big and beautiful. I want you to see it this close, Rinoa. It's almost magical.**_

_**I really have changed, Rinoa. The others are starting to take notice, too. Selphie and Quistis make sure you're the only one on my mind. As if you weren't already... Zell has been showing a lot of support. He's kind of become the leader, though not even he will admit it. I still make the big decisions, but he's the one keeping everybody's spirits up. Him and Selphie. I was never really good at that anyway. Irvine teases me sometimes. He keeps hinting that maybe the reason I care so much is because I love you.**_

_**What if he's right? I've never loved anyone before. How can I be sure, Rinoa?**_

_**I want to talk to you. Please, Rinoa. Please wake up.**_

_**-Squall**_

The last letter was messier than the rest, and looked rushed. There were water marks all over as if he had written it in the rain, or maybe they were tears?

_**Rin -**_

_**I wasn't going to write this letter. But I can't stop thinking about it. Watts and Zone blame me. I promised I'd keep you safe. And now... you can't even wake up...**_

_**This letter is my apology. Rinoa, I'm sorry for everything we argued about. I think I was wrong every time. I'm sorry I was so stubborn. I'm sorry I'm a no good leader, especially now, when everyone needs me most. I'm sorry everything went wrong at Galbadia Garden. Most of all, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. If - no - when you wake up, I promise to protect you no matter what.**_

_**I'll be your knight, Rinoa. From now until I die. And even after that, I'll watch over you then, too. That's a promise. I'll never break a promise ever again.**_

Rinoa stopped holding her tears back. She let them fall - on her hands, on the letter, on Squall's jacket.

"He promised he would protect me," she thought. "He let that monster hit him to save me... He loves me."

Rinoa stood up quickly, dropping the letters. She rummaged through the room until she found a pen and paper. She sat back down next to Squall and began to write.

_DearSquall,_

_You won't have to break your promise. I know you must love me, because you've put yourself in danger too often because of me._

_Thank you for everything, Squall. Who knows where I'd be if it weren't for you? Squall, you are my Knight. And I love you, too._

_Love,_

_Rinoa_

She kissed the letter and folded it with the others. She put them back in Squall's pocket.

Rinoa took Squall's hand in hers and kissed his forehead.

"You will wake up, Squall," she said. "Evenif it's just to keep your promise."

She put her head on his chest again. She and Squall lay perfectly still, except for their breathing. Soon, Rinoa was asleep.

When Squall woke up, he could barely move. Rinoa was asleep next to him. He smiled and cautiously put his arms around her. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes.

"You're awake," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"I had to wake up," Squall said. "I couldn't leave you. I made a promise."

**End**


End file.
